


MOM HOLY SHIT

by balimaria



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: BotW 2, Breath of the Wild 2, I am Screaming on All Media Platforms I Have, Not a fic, Probably Gonna Delete This Later, That Includes Ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria





	MOM HOLY SHIT

IF THIS IS A DREAM I AM GOING TO COMMIT NO MORE MITOCHONDRIA


End file.
